


There's four directions on this map

by JackyMedan



Category: due South
Genre: Fanart, M/M, Pencil, Portraits
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-24
Updated: 2014-12-24
Packaged: 2018-03-03 06:48:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2841878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JackyMedan/pseuds/JackyMedan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>but I'm only going one way</p>
            </blockquote>





	There's four directions on this map




End file.
